


Doubts and Dreams

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: A nightmare wakes Darcy, and Betty comforts her.





	Doubts and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> thestanceyg prompted, “You love me, right?”

"Darcy?"

It was dark, so Darcy sniffled in reply to Betty's sleepy question; that way she'd know where Darcy was.

Betty sat up and her hand found Darcy's back. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Darcy rubbed her sleeve across her eyes and leaned her head against Betty's. "You love me, right?"

" _ What _ ?" Betty breathed, and pulled away to turn the bedside lamp on. "Darcy,  _ of course _ I do. What—why would you even need to ask that?"

Betty took Darcy's face in her hands and kissed the tears on her cheeks.

"Bad dream," Darcy reported, and put her arms around Betty, who set Darcy's head on her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Tell me about it," she said softly.

"We were at the reception," Darcy told her.

Betty sighed. "Monsters again?"

"Well, sort of," Darcy replied. "Your dad was there."

Betty let out a little huff of a laugh, and Darcy grinned.

"First he convinced the DJ to only play songs off our no-play list, and after that he intimidated the bartenders into telling everyone the beer was gone so only he could drink it. And  _ then _ he cut in on our first dance, and when he waltzed off with you, he was like 'she doesn't love you anyway.'"

"Oh, honey," Betty cooed, squeezing Darcy tighter. "You don't have to worry about that. My dad doesn't even drink beer."

Darcy laughed. "And even if he did, it doesn't matter, because he's not invited to the wedding."

"Absolutely," Betty agreed. She leaned back a little to try to catch a glimpse of Darcy's expression. "Feel better now?"

"Mmm," Darcy said, nodding, and tipped her face up so Betty could kiss her. "Much better."

The kisses went on for longer than Darcy anticipated.

But she didn't mind a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177143664273/doubts-and-dreams)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
